1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pool controllers and more particularly pertains to a new swimming pool management system for controlling and monitoring various features of a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of swimming pool controllers is known in the prior art. More specifically, swimming pool controllers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,422,014; 4,224,154; 4,817,217; 4,657,670; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,033; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,238.
In these respects, the swimming pool management system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling and monitoring various features of a swimming pool.